After The Storm
by JolinarJackson
Summary: Jack knew that he'd overstepped a line. Ianto probably only had returned the kiss because he'd felt he had to.


**After The Storm**

_Word Count:_ 998

_Summary:_ Jack knew that he'd overstepped a line. Ianto probably only had returned the kiss because he'd felt he had to.

_Characters:_ Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

_Pairing: _Jack/Ianto

_Rating: _PG-13

_Spoiler: _None

_Setting: _after _Countrycide_

_Author's Note: _Written for jack_ianto_las for the prompt _The Right Time To Lie_.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Torchwood _and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

The Brecon Beacons had been a disaster. After countless hours of talking to the police, Torchwood had started their mute journey back home.

After Jack had dropped Tosh, Owen and Gwen off, he parked the SUV in front of Ianto's house. While Ianto got out of the car, hissing when cracked ribs and sore bruises complained, Jack fetched their bags. When Ianto gave him a confused look, Jack explained, "I'm staying with you."

"That's really not necessary, sir."

"Owen doesn't want you to be alone. It's either me or a hospital."

Ianto grimaced and muttered, "I can't stand hospitals."

"There you are," Jack said, wrapping a supportive arm around Ianto's waist. He was grateful when Ianto accepted the help, albeit very reluctantly and with a soft curse.

As soon as they'd entered the flat, Ianto shrugged Jack's arm off and headed for the bathroom. Jack sighed deeply. It was obvious that Ianto didn't want him here. Since the abyss that was Ianto's betrayal had opened between them, they'd worked hard at rebuilding their former relationship, but Jack had blown it. He'd kissed Ianto yesterday just before they'd left the Hub to pick up the others. It had been intended as a calming gesture to show Ianto that Jack believed he would do great on his first field mission. It had quickly turned into more, though, with Jack pushing Ianto against the SUV, their tongues entwining messily as if they'd waited weeks for this.

In fact, Jack had … but Ianto had been awfully quiet ever since. Jack knew that he'd overstepped a line. Ianto probably only had returned the kiss because he'd felt he had to. His answer to Gwen's question was all the proof Jack needed.

Jack knocked at the bathroom door and entered cautiously. Ianto was sitting on the closed lid of his toilet, looking at him tiredly. "I'm fine."

"You're not. This isn't the time for lies, Ianto." Jack started the shower. "I know you don't want me of all people helping you, but we're going to do this strictly professional." He crouched in front of Ianto and looked into his eyes. "I promise."

Ianto nodded slowly. Jack undressed them both and ushered Ianto into the cubicle before joining him. He grabbed the shampoo before Ianto could. "You don't have to do this yourself, and you can't. You're in pain. Am I right?" Ianto nodded slowly. Jack began to work the shampoo into Ianto's hair, carefully avoiding the bumps and scrapes hidden underneath. He helped Ianto rinse the shampoo out.

Ianto leaned into his touches and sniffed. When he raised his head to look at Jack, though, he didn't seem to be crying. "I'm sorry I lied."

Jack smiled. "It's okay. You're just used to do everything yourself. I'm the same."

"I mean about the kiss."

Jack looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"They think that sex is the only reason you're keeping me around. I don't want them to think that it's true." Ianto focussed on washing his arms and chest. There were bruises marring the pale skin – ugly echoes of kicks and hits.

Jack tilted Ianto's head up. "You know that's not the case, right?"

Ianto nodded, giving a brave and utterly fake smile. "Gwen's question … it just seemed like the right time to lie, so … I did."

Jack could see that Ianto was just agreeing for his sake. He sighed deeply, turning away to exit the shower. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Ianto's hand grabbed his and he was pulled back under the warm spray. "It's alright."

"It's not, because I sent all the wrong signals. I still do, I mean, I'm in your shower!" He shook his head and squeezed Ianto's hand. "You have to know that I'm not keeping you around for that."

He kept looking at Ianto for almost a minute until he nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay."

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

"So you're not mad at me anymore for kissing you?"

"I never was. I'm just … not used to let someone take care of me." He laughed helplessly. "I feel like ..." He bit his lip and shook his head. Jack nodded in understanding. He felt like a failure, too. He hadn't been able to protect his team and if he'd come to the rescue just a few seconds later …

He stared into Ianto's eyes. "You did good out there. I'm proud of you. And I know you can't see it right now, but it'll get better." He meant the cannibals and the injuries, but also Lisa and the grief Ianto was still feeling.

They just stood there for a while, in the shower under the running water, still holding hands.

When Ianto's eyes started to droop, Jack turned off the water. "Bed," he said and Ianto nodded. When Jack wanted to leave the cubicle, he felt his hand grabbed once again.

Ianto whispered, "Stay the night."

Jack swallowed, feeling as if something really delicate had just been placed in his hands. "On the couch?"

"No. Not on the couch."

"You don't have to-"

"In case you haven't noticed – I enjoyed the kiss."

Jack grinned. "Yeah. It was hot, right?"

"You weren't the one with the door handle poking into your back. Hot isn't the word I'd use."

Jack faked a pout and pulled Ianto out of the shower. He kissed his temple. "Of course I'll stay."

While they were drying themselves, Ianto asked, "By the way, why didn't you tell them that I was your last kiss?"

Jack smiled. "I didn't tell them you weren't. Besides, a gentleman kisses and never tells."

Ianto snorted. "You always tell."

Jack paused and looked at him. "Not when it matters."

END

02/11


End file.
